


Die Valentinstags-FF, in der (fast) keiner sich kriegt & unschuldige Jungs Opfer der Umstände werden

by Rei



Series: Mein Bruder, sein Freund und ich [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niklas. Fünfzehn. Akut vom Tode bedroht. Jap. Das bin ich. In kürzester Kurzfassung. Und wir befinden uns grade im schlimmsten Valentinstag meines Lebens. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Valentinstags-FF, in der (fast) keiner sich kriegt & unschuldige Jungs Opfer der Umstände werden

**Author's Note:**

> **Charaktere** : Niklas, Chris und Andy   
> **Pairings** : Chris/Andy  
>  **Warnungen** : Humor, schmoop, crack - es ist schmoopiger crack. Schmack? Und Niklas ist so eine Dramaqueen. *face/palm*

„Oh Gott.“  
Atemlos blieb ich vor Chris und Andy stehen, versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen und gleichzeitig panisch mit den Händen zu gestikulieren, um ihnen das Ausmaß des Schreckens begreiflich zu machen.   
„Ihr müsst mir helfen! Ich muss emigrieren. Meinen Namen ändern! Oder mich umbringen. Oder beides. Ich muss mich unter falschem Namen umbringen!“

Ein paar vorbeilaufende Schüler in der Nähe warfen mir interessierte Blicke zu, aber das war mir egal. Das hier war ein Notfall! 

„Die Mafia?“ fragte Andy und blickte interessiert auf. Er saß in der Pausenhalle mitten auf dem Boden, lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Heizung, hatte sein Chemieheft im Schoß liegen und den Inhalt seines Rucksacks quer um sich herum ausgebreitet. „Also, ich kenne da jemand, der täuschend echte Reisepässe …“

„Nein! Schlimmer!“ quietschte ich.   
Eigentlich war ich schon lange aus dem Stimmbruch raus. Das war nur die nackte Panik. Wenn man so früh am Morgen erfuhr, dass man heute auf grausame Weise sterben würde und dass das eigene Leben ruiniert war, konnte es eben vorkommen, dass man wieder anfing zu quietschen.  
Oh Gott. Ich würde sterben.

_Hallo übrigens. Und Entschuldigung, dass wir so unvermittelt im Geschehen befinden. Das ist vermutlich ein eher ungünstiger Zeitpunkt, um sich noch vorzustellen, oder?  
Hi! Niklas. Fünfzehn. Akut vom Tode bedroht.   
Jap. Das bin ich. In kürzester Kurzfassung.   
Und wir befinden uns grade im schlimmsten Valentinstag meines Lebens. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. _

Mein Bruder, der auf dem Boden lag, zusammengerollt wie eine Katze, mit dem Kopf auf Andys Jacke, blinzelte schläfrig und blickte zu mir hoch.   
„Nicki“, stellte er fest und gähnt. „Morgen.“

„Wieso bist du so müde?“ fragte ich vorwurfsvoll.  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Ich hatte hier ein Problem! Und der pennte!

„Wie hatten eine lange Nacht“, antwortete Andy an seiner Stelle und seufzte vielsagend. „Dein Bruder ist unersättlich. Er lässt mir keine Ruhe. Er kriegt einfach nie genug. Ich bin nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst, ausgelaugt … sagen wir lieber _ausgesaugt_ … in der Blüte meiner Mannheit. Er …“

„Hör auf!“ Ich presste mir die Hände auf die Ohren. „Lass das! Chris, sag ihm, er soll aufhören!“ 

_Das ist übrigens Chris. Chris ist mein fabelhafter, großer Bruder.  
Achtzehn. Chronisch geistesabwesend. Akademisch genial, aber völlig alltagsuntauglich. Wenn er und Andy morgens nicht zusammen in die Schule fahren würde, würde er niemals hier ankommen, sondern irgendwann in Timbuktu landen. (Und der Unterschied würde ihm nicht einmal auffallen.) _

„Wir haben so lange für Geschichte gelernt.“ Chris rieb sich langsam über die Augen und tastete mit der anderen Hand ziellos nach seiner Brille. Andy nahm sie von seinem Kragen und reichte sie ihm. Chris nahm sie dankbar entgegen, setzte sie auf und schob sich langsam an der Heizung entlang in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position.   
Ich musste zugeben, er sah tatsächlich müde aus. Seine hellen Haare waren zerzaust und er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Wer hätte das gedacht? Sogar meinen Bruder, das jugendliche Genie, schien vom Abistress nicht gänzlich unberührt zu bleiben. 

„Oh“, sagte ich geistlos und fügte entschuldigend hinzu. „Sorry?“

Er winkte ab und unterdrückte ein erneutes Gähnen. „Weswegen musst du emigrieren?“

„Heute ist Valentinstag“, stöhnte ich. 

„Tatsächlich?“ Andy sah überrascht aus. 

„Ja!“   
Ich warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. Dass der wieder keine Ahnung hatte, wunderte mich kein bisschen. Andy befand sich, seit ich ihn kannte, in einem Zustand permanenter zeitlicher und örtlicher Desorientierung. Das musste an den Drogen liegen. Oder daran, dass es Andy war.

_Das ist Andy.  
Mitglied einer schrecklichen Punkband. Kein Mitglied der Realität. Seit Jahren hingebungsvoll in meinen Bruder verliebt. Ich kenne ihn nur anbetungsvoll oder bekifft (was schwer zu unterscheiden ist) und finde ihn daher überwiegend schwer zu ertragen. _

_Warum ich mich ausgerechnet an die beiden um Hilfe wandte?  
Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung.   
Völlige Verzweiflung wäre eine mögliche Erklärung. Geistige Umnachtung eine andere. _

„Heute ist Valentinstag.“ Mit dieser erstaunten und völlig überflüssigen Feststellung wandte Andy sich an meinen Bruder. „Wusstest du, dass heute Valentinstag ist?“

Chris nickte schläfrig und rieb sich erneut über die Augen. „Da waren rosa Herzchen im Flur.“ 

„Oh. Okay. Ist mir nicht aufgefallen.“ Andy kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Habe ich was verpasst? Hätten wir irgendwas machen sollen?“ 

Chris zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was denn zum Beispiel?“

„Keine Ahnung. Willst du Blumen? Pralinen? Eine Spenderniere? Hätte ich dir ein Sonett schreiben sollen? Willst du ein Sonett?“ Andy räusperte sich. „ _Oh Chris_ “, säuselte er und presste eine Hand auf seine Brust, „ _mein Herz hat einen Riss. Und wenn ich dich vermiss … krieg ich Spliss …_ “ 

Unglaublich.   
Wieso waren die zwei nur so unromantisch? 

„Hallo?! Geht’s noch?“ Ich wedelte hektisch mit den Armen. „Ich bin hier und mein Leben ist vorbei und ich muss mich umbringen und du willst ein Sonnet schreiben?! Ich verpass deinem Kopf gleich einen Riss!“  
Verzweifelt warf ich mich vor Chris auf die Knie. „Tu was! Ich bin dein Lieblingsbruder! Ich bin dein einziger Bruder! Du musst mich retten!“

„Vor rosa Herzchen?“ Chris klang verwirrt. „Sie sind ein bisschen bedrohlich, aber tatsächlich können sie dir nichts …“

Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Da ist dieser Typ! In meiner Klasse! Und der wird mich umbringen! Der ist viel größer als ich!“

„Wieso sollte er dich umbringen?“

„ _Weil ich ihm eine VALENTINSKARTE GESCHICKT HABE!_ “   
Endlich war es raus. Atemlos starrte ich die beiden an. Chris hob eine Augenbraue.

Andy war der erste, der sich wieder fasste. Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Darüber haben wir doch schon geredet, Nicki. Wenn du einmal in die Pubertät kommst, wirst du feststellen, dass es ganz normal ist, wenn du die Jungs in der Umkleide mit Schokosoße begießen und ablecken willst. Das geht allen so, die meisten geben es nur nicht zu …“

„Ich bin _nicht_ schwul!“ fauchte ich und schlug seine Hand beiseite. „Ich bin kein Kind, du Arsch, ich war längst in der Pubertät! Und _nenn_ mich nicht Nicki! Chris, bitte, hilf mir“, fügte ich bettelnd hinzu. „Er ist ganz groß und er spielt Basketball und er verarbeitet mich zu Brei und ich bin noch viel zu jung zum Sterben!“

Chris schob seine Brille mit zwei Fingerspitzen nach oben. „ _Wieso_ hast du ihm eine Valentinskarte geschickt?“, wollte er wissen.   
Es klang aufrichtig interessiert. Mein Bruder versuchte immer irgendeinen Sinn in dem seltsamen Verhalten seiner Mitmenschen zu finden. Es gelang ihm nur meistens nicht. Auch bei mir nicht. 

„Es war keine Absicht!“, beteuerte ich. „Sie sollte nicht mal ihn. Sie sollte an Tina.“  
Ich atmete tief durch und straffte die Schultern. Mir war klar, dass ich die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an erzählen musste. 

Das Ganze war allein auf dem romantischen Mist meiner Deutschlehrerin gewachsen. Die las schon seit Wochen nur noch schnulzige Gedichte mit uns im Unterricht und hatte total vergessen, dass wir eigentlich Naturalismus drannehmen sollten. Vielleicht hatte sie eine Überdosis Televnovelas. Zu viel „Bianca und die Liebe“, „Tanja und die Triebe“, „Susi und Strolch“ und wie sie alle hießen.   
Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn - wir sollten Valentinskarten schreiben. Die sollten wir in einen Briefkasten stecken, der eigentlich ein Schuhkarton war, den sie extra für diesen Anlass gebastelt und mit rosa Herzchen beklebt hatte.   
Die Mädchen fanden das Ganze toll. Wir Jungs nicht so sehr.   
Wir fanden es ehrlich gesagt eher peinlich und ziemlich albern.   
Bis uns irgendwann klar wurde, dass die Mädchen offenbar _wirklich_ darauf standen, eine alberne Karte mit ein paar schnulzigen Zeilen zu erhalten. Also so wirklich _wirklich_.   
Vielleicht war es ihnen sogar egal von wem die Karte war. Die gingen da wirklich drauf ab.   
Es schien beinah zu schön um wahr zu sein. 

Also hatte ich der Versuchung nachgeben und in einem Augenblick von geistiger Umnachtung (und Anfeuerungsrufen von Tom und Marco) eine Karte geschrieben.   
Es war ein Gedicht.  
Ein Gedicht, auf das ich hier nicht näher eingehen möchte. Aber es beinhaltete Anspielungen auf ihre tollen blauen Augen, in denen ich versinken wollte und es reimte sich. Mehr konnte keiner verlangen. 

Für K. M. hatte ich auf den Umschlag geschrieben. 

„K weil sie Kristina heißt“, erklärte ich. „Und M. für Milberg.“

Andy nickte. „Glasklar. Wo ist das Problem?“

Stöhnend vergrub ich das Gesicht in den Händen. „Sie schreibt sich mit C. Ich Dummhorst hab es total verpeilt. Wer kann das denn ahnen?“

Andy grinste und tätschelte mir mitfühlend die Schulter. „Blöd gelaufen. Aber noch nicht dramatisch. Ich nehme aber an, jetzt kommt dein baldiges Ableben ins Spiel?“

„Baldig?! Baldig ist gar kein Ausdruck! Ich bin so gut wie tot!“ stieß ich hervor. Ich riss mich von Andy los, packte Chris an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn nachdrücklich. „Es gibt nur einen in meiner Klasse, der die Initialen K.M. hat! Und das ist Kai Maurer! Der wird heute im Lauf des Tages einen rosaroten Brief erhalten, der mit _meinem_ Namen unterschrieben ist und der darüber abgeht, was für schöne Augen er hat! Das wird er nicht lustig finden! Ich bin Brei!“

*

Ungeduldig tigerte ich vor dem Lehrerzimmer auf und ab und zerbiss meine Fingernägel vor lauter Anspannung.  
Ich hatte mich innerlich darauf eingestellt, dass ich heute Schokolade bekommen würde und nicht, dass ich um mein Leben fürchten musste.   
Das war so gar kein guter Tag.   
Und ich hatte mir den ganzen Mist auch noch komplett selber eingebrockt. Blödheit, deine Name ist Niklas. 

Ich wirbelte herum als endlich die Tür aufging und Chris wieder rauskam. 

„Und?“ Ich stürzte mich auf ihn. Sogar Andy hörte auf, seine Mathehausaufgaben abzuschreiben und hob gebannt den Kopf. Das hatte allerdings nichts zu sagen, und schon gar nicht, dass ihm mein schlimmes Schicksal irgendwie am Herzen lag. So sah er immer aus, sobald mein Bruder irgendeinen Raum betrat.

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Kaffee da drin lohnt sich nicht“, stellte er fest, als ob das irgendwie von Belang war. 

„Das meine ich nicht! Wen interessiert der Kaffee? Was hat sie gesagt? Was ist mit meinem Brief? Hat sie ihn rausgerückt? Chris!“ 

Er schüttelt den Kopf und sah beinah entschuldigend aus. „Sie hat ihn nicht mehr. Sie hat die Briefe vor einer halben Stunde ausgeteilt.“

„Ausge-…“ Ich schluckte und schwankte. „Oh Gott“, hauchte ich. „Soll das heißen Kai hat in dieser Sekunde meinen Brief in seinem Spind? Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein. Adieu, du schöne Welt, leb wohl.“

Ich hatte es gewusst. Es war zu spät.   
Ich war verloren. Heute Abend würde nichts als ein Fleck auf dem Parkplatz vor der Schule an meine Existenz erinnern.   
Ich war kurz vorm hyperventilieren. Chris sah schon eindeutig besorgt aus. 

„Du bist so eine Dramaqueen. Fahr den Blutdruck wieder runter.“ Andy war aufgestanden und wuschelte von hinten durch meine Haare, als er an mir vorbeiging. „Das kriegen wir schon hin. Die Schlösser an den Schränken aufzukriegen ist ja nun wirklich kein Problem.“

Chris und ich starrten ihn an. Ich mit offenem Mund und Chris mit leicht erhobenen Augenbrauen. 

„Was?“ Andy grinste sonnig. „Kinderspiel.“

„Entschuldige wenn meine kriminellen Aktivitäten sich bisher auf illegale Musikdownloads beschränken“, gab ich zurück, zu fasziniert um bissig zu klingen. 

„Das könntest du?“ fragte Chris neben mir und schaffte es völlig unangemessen beeindruckt zu klingen. „Wie? Mit einer Büroklammer?“ Er klang, als sei er bereit, jeden Moment eine aus der Tasche zu zaubern, falls Andy hier und jetzt sofort irgendein Schloss knacken wollte.   
Lieber Gott, was stimmte mit meinem Bruder nicht?

„Auch wenn ich es wahnsinnig scharf finde, dass du mich für MacGyver hältst, nein. Nicht mit einer Büroklammer.“ Andy fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Hinterkopf und schaffte es beinah verlegen auszusehen. „Ich … uh … hab den Generalschlüssel des Hausmeisters. Nachgemacht.“

Chris blinzelte. „Wieso?“ fragte er pragmatisch. 

„Lange Geschichte, die mich und Pinky und die gestohlene Unterwäsche von Frau Hillmann involviert“, begann Andy. 

Ich stöhnte und hielt mir die Ohren zu. „Okay, spätestens ab hier will ich gar nichts weiter hören. La la la la!“

_Ich gebe es ja ungerne zu. Aber wer hätte ahnen können, dass es mal so praktisch sein würde, dass mein Bruder mit einem Verrückten wie Andy zusammen war? Ich musste anfangen ihn mehr zu würdigen.  
Okay, vielleicht würde ich das tun, nachdem er Kais Spind aufkriegte und mich vor meinem frühzeitigen Ende bewahrt hatte. Falls er das schaffte. Nur keine vorzeitigen Lorbeeren. _

_Das erweckt jetzt alles den Eindruck als ob ich Andy nicht leiden kann.  
Aber das stimmt nicht.  
An dieser Stelle, und ganz unter uns, möchte ich festhalten, dass ich tatsächlich denke, dass Andy das Beste ist, was einem Berufsneurotiker wie meinem Bruder passieren konnte. Ehrlich.   
Was ihn und mich anging – wir arrangieren uns. Manchmal war es sogar ein bisschen so als ob ich zwei große Brüder hätte, anstatt nur einen, (von denen mir einer ein bisschen mehr auf die Nerven ging).  
Und das war es jetzt an Nettigkeit. Mehr gibt’s nicht._

Chris hatte eine Anwandlung von ‚großer Bruder‘ und bestand darauf, dass ich nicht unmittelbar an kriminellen Handlungen beteiligt war, sondern ein paar Meter entfernt Schmiere stehen sollte.   
Das war beinah rührend von ihm.   
Andererseits war ich sicher, dass er nur zuerst in Ruhe ausprobieren wollte, ob er ein Schloss mit einer Büroklammer öffnen konnte. Chris ist genau die Art von Spinner, die so ein Talent wahnsinnig wichtig finden würden. Das, oder er wollte Andy in Ruhe dafür anhimmeln, wenn er es schaffte.   
So oder so verpasste ich vermutlich nichts, wenn ich nicht dabei war. 

Also tigerte ich am anderen Ende des Flures auf und ab. Und auf. Und ab.   
Ich dachte über mein frühzeitiges und gewalttätiges Ende nach. Was wenn Kai schon vor Geschichte an seinem Spind gewesen war? Was wenn er den Brief schon gesehen hatte? Was wenn er schon überlegte wie er mir am besten und schmerzvollsten die Lichter ausblasen konnte? Was wenn …   
Chris _musste_ mich retten. 

Ich wusste nicht genau wie, denn Chris war schmal und zierlich, kein bisschen größer als ich und in dieser Hinsicht völlig nutzlos in einer Prügelei. Andererseits konnte Chris sehr kreativ und sehr einschüchternd sein, wenn er wollte. Und wenn es um mich ging.   
Immerhin war es Chris, der es geschafft hatte, unserem Cousin mit elf Jahren den Arm zu brechen, nachdem Gregor versucht hatte, mich im Gartenteich zu ertränken.   
Also standen meine Chancen, diesen Tag zu überleben vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht.

Wem machte ich was vor.   
Verzweifelt raufte ich mir durch die Haare. Kai würde mich zu Brei verarbeiten. Der war so homophob wie er groß war. Und so blöd wie er gewaltbereit war. Und das war sehr blöd und sehr homophob und sehr, sehr groß und sehr, sehr gewaltbereit. Der würde mir das mit den vertauschten Anfangsbuchstaben nie glauben. Und selbst wenn, wäre ihm das sicher auch egal, solange er nur einen Grund hatte, irgendwo drauf zu hauen. Vorzugsweise in mein Gesicht. Der konnte mich eh nicht leiden. 

„Hey, Niklas!“

Entsetzt zuckte ich zusammen und fuhr um. „Ich war’s nicht!“ 

„… hi?“

Schwer atmend ließ ich die Hände sinken, die ich abwehrend hochgerissen hatte und wischte mir den Angstschweiß von der Stirn. „Uhm … sorry.“ Sekundenlang sah ich Sterne und kniff überrascht die Augen zusammen. 

Lara stand vor mir. Lara, klein und blond mit tollen blauen Augen und … Brüsten.   
Besagte Brüste lenkten mich kurzfristig ab. Deswegen verpasste ich den Anfang von dem was sie sagte.   
Dafür konnte ich nichts. Das waren die Hormone. 

„… also, tust du mir den Gefallen?“ Sie klang hoffnungsvoll. 

„Was?“ fragte ich und zerrte meinen Blick gewaltsam hoch zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Ob du das für mich weiterreichen kannst.“ Sie wurde rot, während sie in ihrem Rucksack wühlte. Endlich schien sie gefunden zu haben, was sie suchte. Sie zog ein kleines, rosa Päckchen aus dem Inneren hervor, was sie mir behutsam in die Hand drückte. „Das ist für deinen Bruder“, stieß sie hervor und zwirbelte verlegen eine lange, blonde Haarsträhne hinter ihr rechtes Ohr. 

Ich starrte sie an. „Huh?“, erwiderte ich intelligent. Und dann: „Für wen? Für Chris?“  
Oh Wahnsinn, Nick. Gratuliere. Ein neuer geistiger Tiefpunkt.   
Ich hatte doch nur einen Bruder.

Lara nickte. 

Ich starrte abwechselnd zwischen ihr und dem Päckchen in meiner Hand hin und her.   
Es war liebevoll eingewickelt in dunkelrotes und rosa Papier und es hatte eine Schleife und eine kleine Karte. Mir dämmerte unangenehm, was das sein sollte.   
„Ist das eine Art Valentinstags-…irgendwas?“, rutschte es mir heraus.

Sie nickte erneut. Wenn möglich, wurde sie noch röter. 

„Aber … wozu?“   
Neuer geistiger Tiefpunkt, der zweite. In weniger als einer Minute. Toll, Nick. Mach nur so weiter. 

„Ich mag deinen Bruder“, gestand sie. „Schon ziemlich lange.“

„Tust du?“ Ich blinzelte, nicht einen Deut schlauer.   
Ich mochte meinen Bruder auch. Zumindest meistens, wenn er mich nicht grade mit peinlichen Babyfotos erpresste oder versuchte mich in der Öffentlichkeit zu umarmen oder meine Schokolade wegfutterte, mit der Ausrede, dass mein Blutzucker viel zu hoch sei.   
Der Punkt war, ich mochte Chris. Und das bestimmt schon länger als Lara, nämlich ungefähr seit meiner Geburt. Deswegen kam ich aber nicht auf die Idee ihm kleine, rosa Päckchen mit frilligen Schleifchen zu schenken. Auch wenn er sich vermutlich sogar darüber gefreut hätte, seltsam wie Chris nun mal war. 

„… und er ist so anders als die anderen Jungen“, sagte sie grade mit glühenden Wangen und mir wurde klar, dass ich grade eine offensichtlich leidenschaftliche Hymne auf Chris versteckte Qualitäten verpasst hatte. 

„Uhu …“ Ich nickte zweifelnd. Das war er in der Tat.

„Denkst du, er würde mal … mit mir …? Ich meine, wenn ich ihn fragen würde …?“ Sie lachte verlegen. „Ich weiß, ich bin zwei Jahre jünger als er und vermutlich weiß er gar nicht wer ich bin, aber ich dachte … wenn du ihn fragen würdest …?“

Oh Gott.   
Nicht doch. Blieb mir denn wirklich gar nichts erspart? 

„Aber … er … du …“ stammelte ich und räusperte mich hastig. „Du weißt schon, dass er … dass er bereits … also, dass er und Andy … erundAndy sind, oder?“ Ich machte vielsagende Handbewegungen, unfähig es in Worte zu fassen. 

Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, so als träfe sie das ganz unvorbereitet. Dabei war ich sicher gewesen, dass das allgemein in der Schule bekannt war. Immerhin waren ‚subtil‘ oder ‚dezent‘ nicht unbedingt Begriffe, die man auf Andys gefühlvolle Liebesbekundungen in Dolby Surround und Technicolor hätte anwenden können.   
Scheinbar hatte ich mich geirrt. 

„Chris und Andy?“, stammelte sie. Seltsamerweise klang es gleichzeitig wie eine Frage und eine Feststellung. „Ich dachte, die beiden sind nur … Freunde.“

„Uhm …“   
Das Päckchen fühlte sich an wie glühende Kohlen in meinen Händen, während ich unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Na toll. Wieso zwang sie mich jetzt, über Chris‘ Liebesleben nachzudenken? Oder darüber zu reden?   
Danke. Vielen Dank auch.   
Kalter Schweiß brach mir aus. Jede Minute Demütigung, verlängert dein Leben um gefühlte zwei Stunden. Wenn das so weiterging, würde ich mich mit neunundzwanzig fühlen als sei ich achtzig. 

„… nein?“ sagte ich schließlich als das peinliche Schweigen zwischen uns schon länger angehalten hatte als gesundheitlich vertretbar war. So behutsam wie möglich schob ich das kleine rosa Päckchen zurück in ihre Hände. „Sie sind … ChrisundAndy.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Und denkst nicht, ich hätte eine Chance bei ihm?“, fragte sie schließlich. Es klang kleinlaut und aus unerfindlichen Gründen tat sie mir beinah leid. Ich hätte beinah ‚doch klar, vielleicht‘ gesagt, nur um mir ihr trauriges Gesicht zu ersparen. Oder ‚nimm mich, ich bin verzweifelt!‘, aber das hätte sie vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt aufgeheitert.   
Sekundenlang spielte ich mit dem verlockenden Gedanken, das dumme Päckchen einfach anzunehmen, es an Chris weiterzurreichen und mich aus der ganzen Sache komplett rauszuhalten. Was ging MICH auch das Liebesleben meines Bruders an? Oder das von Lara. Und überhaupt.

Aber dann dachte ich daran, wie Andy manchmal mit dem Kopf auf Chris’ Schulter einpennte.   
An die Art wie er manchmal willkürlich und mitten im Gespräch beide Hände um Chris‘ Gesicht legte und ihn anstarrte, so lange bis Chris die Augenbrauen hob und einfach weiterredete. An Andy, der vermutlich jederzeit mit einer Büroklammer schulisches Eigentum aufgebrochen hätte, nur um ihn zu beeindrucken.   
Ich dachte daran, dass Chris, mein sozial völlig zurückgebliebener Bruder Chris, sich tatsächlich Dinge merkte, wie den Geburtstag von Andys Hund, oder Andys Sozialversicherungsnummer oder seine Bankgeheimzahl (die Andy genauso regelmäßig vergaß wie das aktuelle Datum). Dass Chris, der nicht mal auf Anhieb sagen konnte, was sein Lieblingsessen war, so persönlichen Dinge wusste, wie dass Andys Lieblingsstelle auf unserer Couch hinten links außen in der Ecke war. 

Mitleidig schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Tut mir leid.“

Und das war das. 

Ich sah ihr nach, als sie mit gesenktem Kopf den Gang entlang lief und verschwand.   
Zu meiner Überraschung verschwamm ihre Rückenansicht plötzlich vor meinen Augen und ich blinzelte heftig. Und nochmal. Es half nichts.  
Huh. Was war los?   
Heulte ich etwa?

 _Das dachten Sie doch jetzt nicht wirklich, oder?_  
Falsch gedacht! Nein, so ein Weichei war ich dann doch nicht.   
Ich senkte den Blick und merkte dass meine Hände angefangen hatten zu zittern. Sekundenlang starrte ich etwas verwirrt und planlos darauf, bis mir dämmerte, was das bedeutete.   
Oh. Mist. Das hatte mir grade noch gefehlt. 

_Tja, sowas passiert wenn ich der Erzähler einer Geschichte bin. Genau deswegen sollte ich das nicht hauptberuflich machen. Hallo Karriere als Profifußballer.  
Ich vergesse immer die wichtigen Fakten rechtzeitig mitzuteilen.   
Niklas. Fünfzehn. Diabetiker.   
(Das ist ja nun keine SO wichtige Information über mich, oder? Man kann vielleicht verstehen, dass ich das gerne unter den Tisch fallen lasse. Es klingt auch nicht sexy.)  
Niklas, fünfzehn. Heute in der Erwartung in die Schule gekommen, jede Menge Schokolade einzukassieren, von Mädchen, die sich gegenseitig über den Haufen rennen und aus dem Weg schubsen, um als erste bei mir zu sein. (Was? Das hätte passieren können!)   
Verdammter Mist. Vielleicht war das mit der Extradosis Insulin, um vorbereitet zu sein, doch keine so gute Idee gewesen. _

„Nicki?“ Chris war vor mir aufgetaucht, ohne dass ich ihn hatte kommen hören. Er sah alarmiert aus, was daran liegen konnte, dass ich inzwischen sicher kreidebleich und zitternd an der Wand lehnte. 

„Habt ihr den Brief?“ keuchte ich matt, unwillig mein ursprüngliches Problem zu vergessen. 

„Was ist los?“ Andy klang ebenfalls deutlich beunruhigt und griff nach meinem Arm, als ich schwankte. „Hör mal, das muss dich nicht so aufregen. Hier ist der Brief. Es ist alles gut, du wirst weiterleben, wir haben alles im Gri-…“

„Das ist es nicht!“, unterbrach ihn Chris. Er griff nach meinem anderen Arm, um mir behutsam auf den Boden zu helfen, als meine Beine unter mir nachgaben. „Er ist unterzuckert. Wo ist dein Traubenzucker? Nick!“ 

Breiten wir den Mantel des Schweigens über die nächste halbe Stunde.  
Es reicht vielleicht so viel an Information, dass mir sehr schlecht und sehr schwindelig war, dass der Boden unserer Schule kein angenehmer Ort ist, und dass ich diesen Tag aufs Innigste verwünschte. 

Es wurde minimal besser dadurch, dass Chris da war und mir durch die Haare streichelte (sollte man mich jemals darauf ansprechen, werde ich das unter Eid ableugnen!), während wir darauf warteten, dass ich aufhörte zu zittern. Und dass Andy da war, mir seine Jacke überlegte und dafür sorgte, dass Chris ruhig und entspannt blieb, in dem er ein schreckliches Gedicht nach dem anderen produzierte. 

Wer hatte geahnt, wie viele Dinge sich auf ‚Chris‘ reimten. 

Ich lag mit dem Kopf in Chris‘ Schoss, war zu ausgeknockt, um mich großartig am Gespräch zu beteiligen und war sicher, dass dieser Valentinstag alles in allem betrachtet einfach _versagt_ hatte.   
Versagt! Man hätte ihn verklagen müssen.  
Dieser ganze Mist hatte mir nichts weiter als eine haarscharfe Nahtoderfahrung gebracht, Lara das Herz gebrochen, Andy krimineller gemacht als er ohnehin schon war, dafür gesorgt, dass Tina einsam sterben musste und Schokolade hatte ich auch keine gekriegt. 

_Ich vermute, jetzt sind Sie enttäuscht.  
Und zu Recht!   
Das Leben ist hart, aber ungerecht und dann tische ich Ihnen noch diese Geschichte (an Valentinstag!) auf, in denen sich keiner kriegt und unschuldige Jungs Opfer der Umstände werden. Wo ist da die Romantik? Die Gefühle? Pustekuchen! _

Aber dann erhaschte ich einen Blick auf Chris‘ Lächeln, nachdem Andy es geschafft hatte, „Liebe“ auf „Getriebe“ und „Chris“ auf „Paradies“ zu reimen.   
Und während ich da lag und ihnen zusah, begriff ich in einer Aufwandlung von plötzlicher Klarheit, wieso Andy Valentinstag so regelmäßig vergaß und wieso sie deswegen nie großartiges Aufheben machten, während der Rest der Welt sich dumm und dämlich hyperventilierte. 

Weil romantisch nicht war, sich gegenseitig Karten und Blumen und Gedichte und Pralinen zu schenken.   
Sondern widerspruchslos für den kleinen Bruder deines Freundes Schlösser aufzuknacken, die dritte Stunde zu schwänzen, gefälschte Reisepässe anzubieten und auf dem kalten Linoleumboden zu knien, bis mir nicht mehr schlecht war. 

Das sagen sie einem in der Blumenwerbung nie.   
Aber es ist wahr. 

_Ich hoffe, jetzt ist Ihnen ganz warm ums Herz.  
Da war sogar eine Moral in der Geschichte. Irgendwo. Vielleicht. Denke ich. Wie auch immer.   
Also keine Beschwerden. Wenn das nicht genug Romantik war, weiß ich auch nicht.   
So, Ende, aus, Feierabend. Das war’s. Hauen Sie ab. _

**Ende**


End file.
